<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into What is Mine by latt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778473">Into What is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt'>latt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dragon AU, M/M, one sad blow job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the tournament almost over, Ignis is ready to shed his human form and take to the skies. But a crooked smile and night-blue eyes are enough to distract from the freedom of the mountains and the duties he upholds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ignoct Spice-a-thon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into What is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/gifts">IseliaDragonwill</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis peered into the mottled looking-glass as he prodded his lips, flashing his teeth. <em>Are my teeth sharper now?</em> he wondered and tilted his head to see if any of the firelight caught a certain gleam in his green eyes. Breathing out slowly, he returned to the cot he had lain before panic had overtaken him, twirling the polished bone pendant that hung on his neck. He was fine: just one more day in the tournament and then he could go to the mountains and--</p><p>"Dragon Knight," came the soft but commanding voice.</p><p>Ignis smiled, tucking the pendant under his shirt before he looked up to the beautiful young man who had called him. "Just in time," he murmured as he stood up and gathered his lover in his arms. "I've been scrubbed clean of all the muck and sweat of the day." The man's small laughter pleasantly warmed Ignis' heart, and he kissed the mop of black hair, right above the delicate gold circlet.</p><p>"Let's walk." He slid his hand to rest firmly on Ignis' arm. "Gladio keeps reminding me it's <em>unseemly</em> for a prince to be alone with someone he's courting."</p><p>"Odd, I thought I was the one courting you, Noctis," teased Ignis as they left his tent for the warm, hazy evening. He hummed, remembering the infuriating and aloof prince from just a year ago. "Clearly, I was the one that had to chase after you."</p><p>"Not how I remember it," Noctis grinned, looking up at him through thick, dark lashes. A small fire coiled through Ignis's center and never before was he so thankful of the moonless night: it would have surely revealed the creeping blush across his cheeks. Nevertheless, the prince gazed at him, an innocent in any other eyes, but to the knight, a sure devil and most certainly his downfall one day.</p><p>Just not today, perhaps.</p><p>Noctis changed the subject to the ball his father was holding to celebrate the end of the games. Little by little though, the pleased expression Ignis had worn began cracking until finally the prince asked the dreaded question:</p><p>"Are you certain you won't be there? To dance and drink? With me?" Noctis pleaded, solemn eyes reflecting the myriad sources of firelight. </p><p>Ignis took the other man's hands in his and held them to his chest. "Noct, I am truly sorry. I--perhaps next year. Or if my patrons would allow me to visit Lucis for your birthday celebration..." He trailed off when Noct bowed his head and refused to meet his gaze. Gently lowering their hands, he waited for Noctis to respond.</p><p>The prince finally looked at him, slender mouth set in a pout. "I'll badger Luna so you can come then, for my birthday, and spend a scandalously long time with me in the palace." </p><p>The tension in Ignis's chest lifted as he laughed, squeezing their hands before letting go. "I do believe Lady Lunafreya would agree, especially if you look like that."</p><p>Noctis pressed his hand over his heart in feigned insult. "Me? I could never belittle myself as to grovel before the lady."</p><p>Ignis chuckled again and held out his arm so they could resume their walk around the campgrounds. The clang of metal and drunken laughter rang out among the flickers of fire as they made their way to the impromptu building that served as a house of revelry. It was decorated with the house banners of the Nox Fleurets, Tummelts, Amicitias, among others and interspersed with the sponsoring kingdom's sigil, an intricate gold skull set on a black background. From inside, light, music, and even more laughter spilled through the doorway and the few windows that dotted the facade. </p><p>So when Ravus sidled up next to Ignis, sloshing a wine-filled goblet over his metallic hand and saying, "Sir Scientia, I did not take you for a man to hang about with trollops." Ignis prayed Noctis hadn't heard. No such luck.</p><p>"Ravus," Noct nearly hissed, royal upbringing keeping him from basically spitting at the other man's feet. "I did not take <em>you</em> to insult the house that is graciously holding this tournament."</p><p>Ravus balked, both at the lack of title by the prince and his own apparent mistake. But Ignis knew this game. He had known the stiff Tenebraean prince for only two years, yet Ignis knew, like his own bloodname, the court intrigues and spats and downright nastiness Ravus could get into.</p><p>Ignis held up his hand in apology, to both princes, and said, "Please do pardon him, Your Highness. My lord may have had too much to drink." If Ravus' feral grimace was anything to go by, he had indeed been drinking.</p><p>"By the gods, there he is!" They turned towards the pair of men that ran towards them, eyes pointing daggers at the Lucian prince. Noctis smiled sheepishly at Ignis before shrugging.</p><p>"You two make terrible guards," Noct sighed heavily. "What would Father do if I had been found maimed, dead upon the cold hard ground?"</p><p>"Congratulate us," the tattooed one growled. The other guard hastily bowed to Ravus, murmuring greetings to the both of them. The first guard who spoke barely acknowledged Ravus and pointedly ignored Ignis as he placed a heavy hand on Noct's shoulder. "If you may, I must take <em>His Royal Highness</em> back to the palace before His Majesty has a heart attack."</p><p>A dark shadow passed over the prince's face but before Ignis could make much of it, Noctis schooled his features back into indifferent boredom. He bowed his head to Ravus then Ignis, deep blue eyes lingering on the knight a touch too long to be called modest, then left with his guards.</p><p>"Trollop, really? Who says that anymore..." The soothing murmur of the Oracle gently swirled around the pair. Ignis turned towards her and bowed gracefully; Ravus sighed.</p><p>"My Lady," Ignis said, shaking his head when the ever-serene woman, rolled her eyes. He knew the moniker was not necessary after all this time, but he owed Her Highness so much and as such deserved the respect.</p><p>"Ravus," she plucked the wine cup from her brother's hand before continuing, "How could you call Prince Noctis something like that?"</p><p>"I may have been mistaken, Luna," Ravus shrugged, but all three of them knew that was utter chocoboshit.</p><p>Luna snorted, manners out the window for a moment. "Mother is working on a delicate treaty with King Regis, and you go about insulting his son--"</p><p>"May I remind you that treaty may well include you marrying the brat, and I can imagine it would hardly please that Lucian guard--"</p><p>"He's from Galahd," snapped Luna. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Ignis, frowning. "Ravus, please do stay out of trouble. I would like to take a walk with Ignis, if you wouldn't mind." Ravus muttered something (probably that yes, he did mind) but nonetheless took his cup back from his sister and stalked back into the building. Luna smiled at Ignis, motioning towards the direction of his tent.</p><p>They walked in companionable silence. Ignis had gotten more than he bargained for this evening, but it was only two hours past sundown. He dreaded what the night would bring as a weariness that had nothing to do with the games settled into his bones. Finally inside the tent, Luna shooed him into a chair. She touched his cheek and gently turned his face side to side.</p><p>"Ignis, dear. You are changing," Luna murmured softly. Shame crept up Ignis's cheek and would have pulled away if it hadn’t been the Oracle; she knew best his predicament. "It feels like you are running a fever, skin is that hot."</p><p>"My lady--"</p><p>Luna tsked. "Try again, Ignis." He swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p>"Luna, my friend," he began earnestly, "I will be fine until tomorrow, but I must leave before sundown."</p><p>"Will you be able to see him? Say goodbye?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ah." Luna hummed, smoothing the folds of her pale gown.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After the fifth dramatic sigh, Nyx Ulric snapped.</p><p>"Your Highness, what ails you?" the glaive said, words twisting through gritted teeth. </p><p>Noctis narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Not like you would care," he muttered. Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, he scrutinized his guard further. "Don't tell me you are still angry about my leaving to see Sir Scientia?"</p><p>It was Nyx's turn to sigh as he began pacing the prince's chambers. "It is dangerous, Your Highness. You could have been hurt or lost." His eyes roamed Noct's lithe frame and decided to hit where it hurt the most. "What would Ignis feel had anything happen to you on your way to see him, or coming back?"</p><p>Noct turned away, cheeks burning with anger. "Don't you dare," he snarled quietly. He watched as Nyx backed off, both physically and from the conversation. </p><p>"My apologies, Noctis." He only ever used his name when he wanted Noct to <em>listen</em>. "But we have an agreement. If Gladio or his father finds out we've been sneaking out to..." Noctis only nodded. While their escapades would unlikely live past this night, they still could not have word of it reach the King's ear. It was one thing to be seen publicly flirting with a knight and another to be caught in bed with him.</p><p>"Best we move on then," Noct shrugged on his simplest black cloak, tucking a small wrapped package into a hidden pocket. Rearranging his bed so it looked like he slept still, he turned towards the fireplace and stepped on a particular marble square before the grate. A panel next to the fireplace slid back, and the pair made their way through the dim passage and out of the palace.</p><p>Noctis took a deep breath, relishing in the warm night air after walking through the damp tunnels of his home. </p><p>"Highness, hood up," Nyx murmured as he did the same. While Noctis had foregone the circlet and most anything that could mark him as royalty, he was still recognizable as the King's only son. Still, it did not stop him from grumbling about how stifling it was. The glaive smirked, "What? Worried about getting all sweaty before meeting your knight?"</p><p>Noctis waved his hand, "What about you? Honor and duty-bound to one kingdom, falling in love with the princess of another?" He was only teasing, honestly, but he registered the twitch of Nyx's mouth, the suddenly too-distant gaze. He elbowed the glaive as they rounded a sharp corner, where they could see the knights' campsite up over the hill. "Don't keep Luna waiting then." </p><p>Nyx nodded and peered at something behind Noct's shoulder before turning and heading down a twisting alleyway. Noctis felt tension finally ooze out of him as he turned around, reaching for the pale face in the shadows.</p><p>He didn't recall the knight being so warm but reasoned it was perhaps the night. Or that they were together again. And that thought sent electricity thrumming through his veins as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing soft kisses to the other man's throat. When Ignis mentioned perhaps going up to their hotel room, Noct only shook his head and pressed closer into him.</p><p>"We can do so much more there than out here," Ignis said, languid voice melting into Noct's very being. He looked up then at the knight and he swore the man's eyes were <em>glowing</em>. </p><p>"Fine, I can warp us there." He angled their bodies towards the direction of the hotel just two blocks away. Immediately dismissing his lover's protest of being found out, Noct pulled on the magic within the marrow of his bones and flew to the hotel's rooftop. He smirked when Ignis stumbled a bit on the landing but straightened out quickly enough. "I have you here, now. I don't care who sees us. Besides, half my guard can warp! Could be anyone..." He let the suggestion hang: if anyone did see them, it would be easy to dismiss it as an errant glaive.</p><p>"Of course," Ignis lips curled into that fond smile that Noct absolutely knew was only for him. He let Ignis walk them over to the edge of the roof, where right below was the balcony that led to the knight's room. Ignis crouched on the ledge, grabbing it and turning around so that he faced Noctis before hanging and dropping down. Noctis followed suit and allowed his partner one kiss before pulling them into the room.</p><p>"I was promised something," Noctis murmured, lips skimming Ignis's jawline. The knight hummed as he shut the louver doors behind him. </p><p>Noct stepped back and produced the small package from his cloak. All of a sudden he felt nervous and nearly shoved the thing in Ignis' face like a child. Face reddening, he mumbled, "A token of my affection. I would be honored if you wore it."</p><p>Ignis carefully unwrapped the fine paper to reveal a silver skull pendant resting on a short chain. Noctis worried his lip, anxiety jumbling his thoughts. <em>He doesn't like it, he hates it, of course he can't wear it: he belongs to another house, to do so would be an insult to</em>--</p><p>"I am sure Lady Lunefreya would not mind; after all, she's never been a jealous patron," Ignis finally said, easily hooking the chain around his neck. Noctis squawked when he was then lifted and twirled around. He felt breathless and light. By Ifrit, he always felt like that around Ignis. </p><p>After being set down, he smiled widely, hooking his finger into Ignis's pants. Noct thumbed the buttons there while regarding the growing hunger in deep green eyes. His gaze drifted down to his mouth, and he leaned up, rubbing their lips together until he pressed closer with his tongue making a lazy exploration of his lover.</p><p>He shivered when Ignis danced his fingertips over his face, down his throat until they caught on the fastening of his cloak. Making quick work of it, he pushed it off his shoulders. He grabbed the back of Noct's heads, wrapping his other arm around the slim waist to pull him even closer. </p><p>They moved to the bed without breaking contact. Ignis landed on his back with a very eager prince pushing at his shirt and scrabbling at his pants. Finally deciding on taking off the pants, Noctis impatiently tugged at them and made a frustrated noise when Ignis stayed where he was.</p><p>Ignis looked into those deep blue eyes that were right down livid. Sitting up, he traced Noct's bottom lip, his finger catching on the soft skin. The corner of his mouth lifted, and he murmured, "What would you like to do?" </p><p>The hot glare was replaced by a hopeful, cheeky grin as Noct bit his lip. "Undress, and I'll show you." </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Gods, how could he say something like that?" Noctis leaned back, hand squeezing the base of Ignis' cock.</p><p>Ignis hummed but he couldn't help the impatient tap of his fingers. "Ravus...can be a little catty, but the court life-aaah." <em>Finally</em>. He settled back in the bed as his lover slid his lips up the shaft, then swallowed him down. Ignis threaded his fingers through Noct's dark hair, gently cradling his head.</p><p>He jolted with teeth scraped the underside of his cock as Noctis pulled away, pouting with spit-slicked lips. "A trollop? Really, who says that anymore?"</p><p>"Noct," hissed Ignis, "For all that is sacred, please finish." If this was meant to be teasing, talking about Ravus seriously dampened their night.</p><p>The prince stretched up and glared at him. "How can I? You are not even close anymore!" Then a sly little smile settled on his lips, making Ignis increasingly nervous. "Fine then," Noctis continued, shedding his light undergarments. "There's something else I want right now. My favorite knight deserves more."</p><p>Ignis reached out towards him and gripped the other man's sharp hips. "You have other knights now?" But maybe Noct was right: the night being so depressingly short, why waste it on a half-hearted blowjob? Ignis enjoyed the sound of Noct's laughter, enjoyed it when the prince pushed him down and crawled on top of him. </p><p>Ignis relished the kisses worshipping every scar along his torso and the friction between their bodies. His breath hitched when Noct claimed his mouth in a fierce rush of teeth and tongue. Through all this, Noct was rolling his hips, grinding their erections together. He pulled on Ignis's hand and placed it firmly at his entrance.</p><p>Fumbling for the vial of oil, he liberally poured some on his fingers, intending to be gentle, but Noct grabbed his hand again and pushed two fingers right into himself. He saw Noct's breathing catch, sweat glistening at the hollow of his throat. Entranced by the view, Ignis carefully twisted and curled his fingers just so, doing his best to soothe the sting of the hasty entrance, until Noctis moaned in that sweet way of his. Ignis groaned when his lover pushed his hand away, grabbed his cock, and lined it up against his hole. </p><p>Before he could protest, Noctis fervently shook his head. "I am fine, Ignis," his voice wavered as he gingerly lowered himself onto Ignis. Noct was going too fast, his scrunched up face and shallow breathing worrying Ignis.  </p><p>"I will not stand to hurt you," he frowned, trying to keep Noctis still. </p><p>"It's a good thing you are not standing then," Noctis grinned, biting his lip as he drank in the gorgeous man beneath him. He slid his hand reverently up Ignis' chest, bending down to mouth along his pulse point. "I want to feel <em>this</em> tomorrow; our secret."</p><p>With that Ignis unraveled and bit down on his skin beneath the collarbone. Noctis whined softly, straightening up to get better leverage as he started to move in slow, shallow circles. </p><p>Ignis felt helpless, hands skimming Noct's chest and sides. Wild thoughts flitted through his mind with a ridiculous instinct to whisk the prince away, keep him for himself up in the small cabin he had in the mountains. The constant and dangerous chant of <em>mine</em> sent a shiver up his spine, and he wanted it to stop; such an indulgence would have consequences across two kingdoms, let alone the shame and disappointment his patrons might suffer.</p><p>"If you don't move, I'll make sure you-ah!" The threat turned into a watery whimper of relief when Ignis pushed up without warning. He let Noct calm down before thrusting again, smiling when a string of curses spilled from the prince's mouth. </p><p>Noctis braced his hands on Ignis chest, tongue darting out. Shaking out his now-sweaty hair, he moved with intent and squeezed enough so that Ignis could feel him. </p><p>Ignis squirmed, chest heaving. He gripped his hips and raised his eyebrows then nearly chuckled when Noct wiggled excitedly. Ignis hummed and began deep, dragging thrusts that had Noctis moaning then panting his name with such delightful ardor. His skin burned where the other man's hands were pressed against his chest, where knees squeezed his sides, let alone the warmth that enveloped his cock. And when he deigned to caress Noct's own member, the delectable noises he made then had Ignis nearly at the edge. </p><p>Walking his fingers up Noct's chest and splaying his hand there, Ignis whispered his name. Noctis smiled as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He twisted his fingers with Ignis' before moving his other hand to stroke himself.</p><p>Ignis knew that tomorrow, amidst the dust and blood of the arena, the grunts of knights and the clang of swords, all of that would be drowned out by the way Noctis sobbed out his name.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ignis whipped the curved knife from under the pillow, heart racing. A sliver of light from the rising sun glinted off the wicked blade as he set it down against his thigh. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the dregs of his latest nightmare to fade into nothingness.</p><p>He stood up and stretched, refusing to dwell on the emptiness of the bed. Even then, guilt curled in his gut as he remembered Noctis' fervent kisses before returning to the palace. </p><p><em>Will I see you again?</em> The prince's deep blue eyes bore straight through to Ignis's soul. He could only give him a weak 'we'll see' and with that his heart shattered when Noctis just smiled, kissing him on the cheek before warping down to his waiting glaive.</p><p>He was so tired and sore, from more than just the last few days in the tournament. His skin felt dry, hot and brittle and just too thin. If only he could stretch out his wings, let the sun filter through them.</p><p><em>Just one more day</em>, Ignis told himself as he quickly dressed and gathered his things. He headed down to the lobby and checked out. Breathing in the cool morning air, he skimmed the dragon's tooth and silver skull that rested over his heart. <em>Just one more day</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaa for the Ignoct Spice-a-Thon. Thanks a million to Isel, for her prompt &lt;3 and Starry for the beta. xoxox</p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments: what did you like, what could have been better. I can handle gentle criticisms (◡‿◡✿)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>